


I'll Do It

by rightonthelimit



Series: GKM Fills [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal, Body Worship, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, Oral, Power Imbalance, Sexual Content, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, bottom!Blaine, top!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has had a crush on his teacher for as long as he could remember. He simply wants mister Hummel. Fortunately for Blaine, his teacher’s thoughts about him aren’t exactly appropriate either…</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Do It

**Author's Note:**

> Filled this prompt for the GKM: http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/34234.html?thread=44811706#t45065402 :) A bit late, but I hope it’s alright! It’s my first time writing dominant!Kurt.

  **A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**I’ll Do It**

_‘I’ll be your hot nurse, schoolboy with curls. Whatever your type baby if that’s what you like, I’ll do it.’_

Blaine Anderson was 16 years old and the lead singer of Dalton’s Glee Club called  _The Warblers_  when things started to change for him.

Blaine liked to believe that he was a normal boy with normal hobbies and interests. He loved to sing and he believed that he was pretty good at it and yes, fine, it was true that he had developed a bit of a habit out of jumping on furniture during his impromptu performances. He loved going to the local theatre and one of his favorite movies was  _Who's Afraid Of Virginia Woolf?_ because old movies were just so  _classy_. Blaine wore his Dalton blazer with pride and there was nothing he adored more than the feeling of unity when he was on that stage, singing with his friends.   
  
He was gay and had gone through a lot of crap because of it, but he was happy with who he was right now. A lot of people agreed with him at his new school. If anything, he was one of the more popular kids and he loved all the attention he received.

There was just one thing about Blaine that made him different from most teenage boys. You see, Blaine also had a bit of a secret. A dirty, disgusting secret that no one should ever find out and if it were up to him, no one ever  _would_. He was certain that if they would Blaine’s newfound popularity would vanish.

Blaine had a certain  _kink._ It was completely harmless and he really didn’t bother anyone with it, but he was sure that if people were to know they’d never look at him in the same way.

Because fact was that Blaine liked to wear butt plugs in public.

He knew that it was wrong – disrespectful even, to all of his classmates. But it was so entirely dirty, so  _naughty_ and he couldn’t help himself. There was a certain thrill that went through him at being filled at all times, at being  _stretched,_ like he was complete.

Blaine often found himself rocking back and forth on his chair during class when he had slipped his plug inside of him in the morning, biting his bottom lip while he tried to keep himself from coming into his pants, his hole fluttering eagerly around the plastic. Blaine had more than once fucked himself on his fingers in his lunch break because he couldn’t wait until the school day was over.

Blaine had always been an open, helpful person. He never really did anything for himself except for, well,  _this_.

It was just that he came hardest when he had something inside of  _himself._

It was his little secret.

Blaine never actually had sex with a guy before because he was still too shy, he wasn’t a slut. He wasn’t lewd either, or he didn’t think he was – he didn’t flirt with people (not that he knew of) and he didn’t really act suggestively either. He was too scared to actually walk into a gay bar and find himself a guy who could fuck him, and he didn’t want to have sex with a random person in the first place. His first time had to be special.

Blaine chewed on the back of his pen and leaned back in his chair, frowning a bit to himself. He clenched his entrance around his toy and he shivered, licking his lips wantonly.

He had started with this a couple of months ago when his fingers just hadn’t been  _enough_  anymore, when the fantasy of being dominated by another man got too much. He didn’t wear big plugs, wanting to remain tight for the one who was to take his virginity, wanting to be perfect.

And he already had someone in mind, too.

Blaine dragged his eyes slowly from his notebook to the desk in front of the classroom, staring at the male sitting there, who was undoubtedly grading tests while everyone else was supposed to be working on their assignments. If they’d finish it in class they wouldn’t have any homework for the weekend but Blaine couldn’t get anything done.

He chewed on the inside of his cheek when the male dragged his finger over a sheet of paper. His eyebrows were drawn together in concentration and he wasn’t even aware of Blaine’s staring.

Yeah, Blaine had been keeping an eye on mister Hummel alright. He had delicious long fingers that would undoubtedly would reach so  _deep_ inside of Blaine, and the bulge in his pants… Blaine licked his lips again, rocking himself back and forth, releasing a breathy whimper.

Well. From what Blaine had gathered mister Hummel was a very gifted man. Unfortunately for Blaine, Mister Hummel was also his teacher.  
  
Blaine sighed and crossed his legs, his cock pressed between his thighs. He had done well to wear a cock ring today, it wouldn’t do to run around with an erection at school. Sighing wistfully, Blaine turned to his notebook again.

He’d tell mister Hummel…  _Kurt_ … soon enough what he’d feel.

Blaine bit his lip when he thought of the possibilities.

* * *

Kurt was an assman.

Now this may not come as a surprise as he was in fact, very gay, but nothing pleased him more than feeling the weight of those fleshy globes in his hands, to watch them spread and reveal a pink little hole for him to fuck. Kurt  _liked_ how lewd asses always were no matter what kind of clothing obscured them, and Kurt  _loved_ how they looked when they moved. He had this kink for round, tight asses. They turned him on like nothing else and it was probably the first thing he looked at when he checked out a boy.

And then he got an eyeful of Blaine Anderson's ass and holy shit, if that wasn't the most perfect ass Kurt had ever laid his eyes on.   
  
The boy’s school uniform hugged him in all the right places, clinging to his, err,  _curves_ in all the right ways, accentuating certain  _assets_ that Kurt shouldn’t care for. Shouldn’t but, well, Kurt  _did._ A lot. Definitely more than he should.

When Kurt had first started exploring his more sexual side he had always thought that he would love being the, ah,  _submissive,_ but it turned out that he loved dominating others. He loved being the  _stronger_ of the two, the taller, the caretaker.

Exactly that what he essentially was to Blaine Anderson.

Of course Kurt didn’t allow himself to do much past looking. How could he? He was a  _teacher,_ for God’s sake, and he hadn’t expected to start…  _Feeling_ things for one of his students. Having been hired at Dalton had been nothing but sheer luck and this was an amazing opportunity. This job would look amazing on his resume and to be honest, Kurt thought he would’ve been lucky to have been hired at a shitty local high school. He only got straight out of university himself after all. He was still young and inexperienced…

‘Have a nice day, sir,’ Blaine said when he walked out of Kurt’s classroom, his eyes bright and his expression so happy when he passed Kurt. Kurt nodded and made a gesture with his hand, not looking him in the eye.

Kurt felt disgusting for even admitting this to himself, but hearing Blaine call him sir  _did_ things to him. In high school Kurt had always been the outsider, his entire life long he had been disappointed over and over again and people had always looked down on him. He knew that since he was a teacher it was natural for him to have some control over people.

But with Blaine it was different.

It turned Kurt on so much just to hear  _Blaine_ in particular say  _mister Hummel_ or  _sir,_ almost as much as just looking at Blaine’s ass did. It was Blaine admitting that Kurt was more powerful than him, and that he had to treat Kurt with respect. Kurt was the adult. He was in charge.

The boy was completely vulnerable to him.

‘Go on, you’ll be late for class,’ Kurt murmured absentmindedly, sucking on the back of his pen and still not looking at the teen when the boy lingered in the doorway. Blaine hummed and Kurt’s eyes glanced up just in time to get an eyeful of beautiful, wonderful  _ass._ Kurt swallowed thickly and instantly forced himself to look away again, a flush darkening his his cheeks. He took off his reading glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

One of these days…

* * *

‘I like that tie, mister Hummel.’

Kurt paused from where he had been about to leave the building to fetch himself a cup of coffee at that little coffeeshop nearby, his hand halting above the doorhandle. He turned his head.

Blaine was standing behind him, looking nervous. He was holding his hands behind his back and was rocking back and forth on his heels.

‘…Thanks, Blaine,’ Kurt slowly said, feeling a bit flustered himself. He had a hard time picking out a tie this morning, but eventually he chose this one because –

‘It goes well with your eyes.’

Kurt opened and closed his mouth before he bodily turned to Blaine. Blaine smiled shyly. Was he  _flirting_ with Kurt? Mentally shaking his head to himself, Kurt frowned a bit to himself. No need to dwell on those... Possibilities. It would only be a disappointment in the end anyway. 

‘I liked your essay on marriage equality,’ Kurt offered, needing to remind himself that this was his  _student,_ and not just an exceedingly adorable boy. He was sure that if Blaine were a puppy, which he suddenly resembled very much, he would’ve wagged his tail at that. Oh, but he truly was tempting... 'It was very interesting and you had some great points in it and you obviously did your research. I think I graded it a A-.'  
  
That Blaine often got the best grades from his entire class had nothing to do with the fact that Kurt  _liked_ Blaine. In fact, Kurt tended to be a bit more hard on Blaine - no pun intended - because he wanted to keep that from happening but truth was that Blaine honestly was intelligent. He wasn't afraid to tackle subjects like these and he certainly wasn't afraid to share his opinion with others. 

Kurt liked that in Blaine.

‘Really? I’m glad you did. I think it’s so unfair that I am not allowed to marry the person I love…’ Blaine paused and then his cheeks turned a faint shade of pink, like a thought occurred to him. ‘Well. You know. When the time comes… I think that now it would be a bit rushed…’  
  
Kurt blinked. 

Blaine was gay too.

Blaine was gay and suddenly all those mental images Kurt had of him, spread out and whimpering and  _wanton_ didn’t seem so impossible anymore.

‘I’m sure that day will come soon, Blaine,’ Kurt smiled but heat already pooled in his belly and he had to look away from Blaine for a moment. Blaine  _had_ been flirting with him.  
  
It wasn't entirely impossible.

Blaine kept staring at him with that silly smile on his face, until he released a soft  _oh!_ and held out a pink box. It was filled with cookies with all different kinds of frosting. One of the cookies had a little bowtie on it.

‘It’s all edible,’ Blaine said while Kurt blinked at him. ‘I, um. I baked them and had a few left. So you can have these – or not. I could throw them away if you don’t like junkfood, I just saw you and my parents don’t like it when I cook and I’d rather not watch my brother eat them because he eats like a total caveman and I already gave my friends some. I just thought… You’re my favorite teacher -’ Blaine was avoiding his eyes now, looking positively flustered ‘- s-so… Since you put so much time in teaching us the difference between a and an and when to use much and many and it must be frustrating to read our handwriting because guys really can’t write properly so -’

Blaine abruptly cut himself off. He’d been rambling.

Kurt smiled and took the cookie with the bowtie on it, taking a bite. He deliberately moaned at the taste and he watched as Blaine’s eyes widened. His pupils dilated.  
  
In a way it felt like payback. Kurt licked his lips and watched as Blaine's eyes carefully followed the movement. Oh yes. Blaine definitely didn't see Kurt as just his favorite teacher.

‘Thank you, Blaine. This is delicious, you’re such a good baker,’ Kurt purred before his common sense caught up with him and started screaming that this was a  _teenage boy, for God's sake act normal!_

‘Um. Keep them – all of them. You can have them. They’ll only end up in the trash if you don’t want them. Not that I’m, you know, trying to pressure you into it…’ Kurt laughed and Blaine looked relieved. A hesitant smile curled on his features.

‘I’ll take them. It’d be such a waste…’ Kurt popped the rest of the cookie in his mouth and chewed, mindful not to talk with his mouth full even though he usually did. No use in letting the boy know that his beloved teacher ate like a savage as well. Blaine held out the box and their fingers brushed against each other. Kurt paused, swallowing.

‘Sir, you have something…’ Blaine murmured. He leaned closer and Kurt could surely count his lashes with this little space between the two of them. He took a deep breath when Blaine’s thumb brushed over the corner of his mouth and he suddenly just had this overwhelming urge to  _kiss_ him. Maybe it was the newfound and entirely pleasurable knowledge that Blaine  _liked_ him and that he wouldn't mind, that made Kurt feel like he shouldn't move away right away. They stared at each other for a while, neither of them moving closer or further away. Blaine’s hand rested on his cheek now and Kurt didn’t have the heart to pull away, if anything he only wanted to  _nuzzle_ it.

It overwhelmed Kurt how much he  _wanted_ Blaine. He had never allowed himself to think of Blaine more than the boy with the overwhelming ideals and morals which always were reflected in his admittedly well written essays – handwritten, whereas most guys just typed their essay and printed them and handed them in like that – and the great ass, an ass Kurt had spent a lot of time fantasizing about, but here Blaine was, suddenly a boy who got flustered and rambled when he got nervous and who could  _bake_ and had an eye for fashion. Kurt had only gotten an inkling of the true Blaine, not the student-Blaine, and he found himself wanting to know everything about this boy.

Why didn’t his parents like it when he baked cookies? Why did he make a bowtie on the cookie Kurt just ate? What do the frostings on the other cookies mean?

‘Thank you,’ he finally said, sounding breathless. Blaine blinked up as if awaking from a dream and he abruptly lowered his hand, looking embarrassed. He nodded and his eyes flicked to Kurt’s lips before they looked him straight in the eye again. Blaine wanted to kiss him too, it was clear as day. 

Shit, this was bad.   
  
Kurt had allowed himself to  _look_ and fantasize because he had thought it was impossible anyway. It had been kind of like fantasizing about celebrities, but suddenly it didn’t seem so impossible anymore. Mental images flit through his head, like the fantasy he had today of Blaine bent over his desk -

‘You’re welcome, sir,’ Blaine murmured. He opened his mouth, seemingly wanting to say something more, but then he decided against it. He adjusted his bag strap and smiled his nervous smile at Kurt again. ‘I hope you’ll have a great weekend, mister Hummel.’

‘Likewise,’ Kurt replied quietly, breathless. He didn’t know how to behave himself. The box was too full with cookies to be leftovers.

Blaine smiled again and then ducked his head, turning around and walking in the opposite direction of Kurt. Kurt wondered if Blaine had forgotten something in a classroom or if he was deliberately distancing himself from Kurt by taking the other exit even though it was located on the other side of the building.

He glanced down at the box again and smiled softly, fondly.

One of the cookies had a heart on it.

* * *

So, Blaine may or may not have baked Kurt cookies. Which was okay, because a lot of kids made their teachers things. Right? It wasn’t wrong. It wasn’t  _bad_. Surely mister Hummel didn’t know that Blaine was in love with him. Nope. No way.

Blaine groaned and hid his face in his arms, his forehead pressed against his desk. This was entirely embarrassing. He should’ve brought him coffee. What kind of guy bakes  _cookies_ for another guy? Yeah… Coffee next time. Alright. Yeah.

Blaine could do that.

Blaine bit his lip and raised his head, staring at the hand he had touched mister Hummel’s…  _Kurt’s_  face with. He sucked his thumb into his mouth, wishing it would taste of Kurt’s lips. It didn’t but it sparked  _want_ in him all the same. He sighed.

Kurt had nice lips. Really nice lips…

* * *

Blaine walked funny.

It was barely noticeable and Kurt could only guess that he had been walking around like this for a long time. His steps were sometimes uneven and he was skittish at most times, sighing when he sat down and sometimes restlessly rocking back and forth on his chair like he was nervous, antsy.  
  
Frankly, it made Kurt worry.  
  
He had seen how popular Blaine was around the other kids - being a member of the Warblers simply did that to you. He was treated like a freaking rockstar so Kurt knew that he couldn't possibly be bullied. But there was something that, along with Blaine's apparent infatuation with him, had been on his mind over and over again.  
  
_My parents don’t like it when I cook…_  
  
Kurt didn't want to jump to conclusions, honestly he didn't. He just needed to be sure because he knew he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if something serious were to happen to Blaine, if it hadn't already. It was hard to tell when Blaine was so goddamn cheerful all the time. It almost felt it wasn't genuine. Was it possible for someone to be so happy and positive all the time? Kurt wasn't sure. He liked it, but he really couldn't tell. It bothered him more than it should, and it almost felt like a personal offense.

‘Blaine, please stay,’ Kurt murmured after class. The teen looked up at Kurt in surprise, slowly nodding. Kurt nodded as well.

What  _if_  someone been hurting Blaine? The thought didn’t weigh well on his mind, in fact, Kurt was shocked to find that it  _angered_ him. Kurt scowled and closed the door behind the final student. It was just them now.

‘Did you like the cookies, sir?’ Blaine asked. Kurt glanced at him and folded his arms over his chest, and a look of concern flitted on Blaine’s features. Kurt forced himself to relax.

_No use in scaring the poor boy off._

Kurt forced himself to relax just a bit and he offered Blaine a smile just to ensure the boy that he wasn't mad at Blaine personally. God knew what thoughts went on in the teen's mind right now.

‘Yes, Blaine. They were delicious,’ Kurt assured him even though he had told Blaine this before. 

‘Oh, I’m so relieved. I thought you wouldn’t like them, I wasn't sure what you liked so I kind of made every kind of-’ Blaine cut himself off and his eyes widened. So Blaine  _had_ baked him cookies. That... Strangely pulled at Kurt's heartstrings, making him feel soft. No one had ever baked him cookies before.

‘I did. Thank you very much – though I hope you’re not trying to bribe me into giving you straight A’s. I’d much rather see you continuing with the hard work.’ Blaine gasped, looking scandalized. Kurt had to press his lips together to keep from smiling. How could this boy just be so sweet?

‘Bribing- no,  _of course_ not! I’m just… um…’ Blaine looked a bit uncomfortable. He shivered when he shifted on his chair again and he bit his nails. ‘… Just wanted to bake you cookies,’ he murmured.

Kurt quirked up an eyebrow. Blaine was avoiding his eyes.

‘Blaine how is your home situation?’ Kurt finally asked, deciding not to dwell on the previous matter. The boy was obviously uncomfortable and it would’ve only served to make Kurt feel guilty about putting him in a position like that in the first place. His eyes temporarily went astray from Blaine's eyes. Blaine’s lips looked so soft like that…

‘Sir?’ Blaine asked, looking surprised and confused. Kurt pulled up a chair and sat down next to him, sighing.

‘It’s just that lately I’ve been noticing you look rather…  _distracted_ in class. And you were limping earlier…’

Blaine looked absolutely mortified. His face turned in a dark shade of red and Kurt frowned.

‘You noticed?’ Blaine whispered. Kurt nodded.

‘You can tell me,’ Kurt added. ‘I could try to help you if someone is hurting you, and-’

‘No! No – I’m  _fine,_ it’s okay,’ Blaine assured him. He got up so fast he knocked his chair over and Kurt's eyebrows drew together in frustration. Could he be any more obvious about how  _not_ fine he really was? ‘Is that all?’

‘No, Blaine – sit down.’

‘Sir, I can assure you I’m fine, no one’s hurting me -’

‘Then why the hell were you  _limping_ , Blaine?’ Kurt hadn’t meant to sound so angry. Honestly. He knew how to handle kids and he was a very patient person, but it felt like  _betrayal_ to have the boy who baked him cookies deny him of any information, information like this. He couldn’t stand the thought of someone hurting Blaine. Truth to be told, he  _was_ angry. But not at Blaine.

Never at Blaine.

‘I’m wearing a butt plug,’ Blaine finally murmured, his voice so soft it was barely audible. At first Kurt didn’t believe what he was hearing and his eyes flitted to Blaine’s crotch as if he would find the truth there, and then his eyes went up to Blaine’s. Blaine wasn’t looking at him and his face was red.

‘You’re wearing a butt plug?’ Kurt whispered. Sweet, innocent Blaine?

Blaine nodded and fiddled with his bag strap, his eyes flitting over the entire room. Anywhere but Kurt’s eyes.

‘How often? Is someone making you do this?’ Kurt asked again. Suddenly he could picture it too – Blaine whining and whimpering while he pushed it inside of himself, stretching himself for a cock that wasn’t there to fuck him…

‘No! God, no,’ Blaine stammered, his eyes finally reaching Kurt’s. ‘It’s my own choice. I – um. Almost every day.’

Every day.

Blaine had sat there across Kurt almost every day, hot and bothered, so blatantly in love with Kurt – had he been  _thinking_ about Kurt? Kurt couldn’t help the whimper that fell from his lips and he felt his own cheeks warm up too. His cock was stirring between his legs.

‘Can I go? Please, sir?’ Blaine whispered.

‘Why the cookies?’ Kurt managed to ask. Blaine looked at Kurt in surprise. Kurt just needed to hear him say it. Kurt needed to know that this wasn't all in his head.

‘Because I’m in love with you, mister Hummel.’ Kurt took a shaky breath. ‘A-And when I’m wearing my plug I think about you.’

‘You’re dismissed, Blaine,’ Kurt instantly said, like that was definitely too much information. It  _wasn't_. It was just enough for Kurt to become achy between his legs, and it was just enough for him to have little to no self control left. His throat felt dry and his hands started shaking by his sides. Blaine’s eyes lingered on his face before he left the classroom, the door falling shut behind him with a loud click while Kurt struggled to  _breathe_.   
  
Kurt realized that he had never been this hard before.

* * *

Kurt grew even more obsessed with Blaine’s ass after that.

Every time he walked behind the teen he couldn’t help but  _picture_ it, because he now knew, he  _knew_ that sweet innocent cookie-baking Blaine loved to  _play_ with himself. He was a teenage boy, of course Kurt couldn’t expect Blaine to keep from touching himself. Exploring himself.

But now that Kurt knew the specifics, now that he knew that Blaine had this  _kink_ …

Kurt moaned and leaned his head back against the shower wall, reaching one hand up to tweek a nipple, the other wrapped firmly around his cock, pumping himself. So close, so  _so_  close…

How often had Blaine pictured Kurt to just bend him over and fuck him? How many times had he come thinking of nothing but Kurt’s cock?

Kurt bit his bottom lip and dug his thumb into his own slit, trying to muffle his own noises. It wasn’t working. The water was plastering his short hair against his forehead and his hips were thrusting forward into his own tight grip. He was picturing Blaine sitting in his bedroom, fingering himself and whimpering Kurt’s name, thinking of Kurt’s body while he pleasured himself. He’d look so goddamn  _pretty_ too. Kurt just knew it.

This was so wrong, Kurt knew this too. He knew a lot of things. He was a smart guy after all. But did it make him want this any less? On the contrary – he only wanted it more. Desired  _Blaine_ more. He loved the thought of having a secret like this and of being wanted so badly. Blaine may be shy and still so innocent, but Kurt also knew that he had a dirty side to him now. One that would beg Kurt for his cock the moment it had the chance to reach the surface…

The mental image of Blaine doing just that suddenly hit Kurt like a train and he gasped. His blue-green eyes blinked wide open and he choked out a moan, coming over his hand, pleasure coursing through his body and making it hard for him to keep standing.

His entire body slumped against the shower wall and he whimpered when he released his own cock. He stared at his own fingers, at his own come, and he licked it off before the shower water could wash it off.

He pictured it to be Blaine’s come and his cock gave a pitiful twitch in a weak attempt to grow hard again.

This was bad. This was really bad.

* * *

Blaine was nervous.

He had never told anyone about his, err,  _kink_ before, and he certainly hadn’t expected to tell Kurt about it. The thought of facing Kurt after that, after blurting  _because I’m in love with you mister Hummel_ and after admitting  _when I’m wearing my plug I think of you_ didn’t sit so well with Blaine. He didn’t feel ashamed, surprisingly not that much, he just… He didn’t want Kurt to hate him.

Blaine didn’t want to hate himself for this either but that proved to be very difficult.

Blaine fiddled with the lid of the plastic coffee cup he was carrying with him. He was 10 minutes early for Kurt’s class and the coffee  definitely wasn’t a weak attempt at seduction. Maybe a peace offer? Blaine wasn’t sure. He just really, really didn’t want Kurt to hate him.

He wasn’t wearing his plug today. In his anxiety he hadn’t even been able to tease himself into arousal. All he could think of were Kurt’s wide eyes, that look of shock on his pale, handsome face. Did it disgust Kurt, Blaine wondered, or did it outrage him? Blaine peeked his head inside of the classroom. Kurt was sitting right behind his desk and his eyes met Blaine’s instantly. Blaine felt a shiver run down his spine and he bit the inside of his cheek, forcing himself to smile.

The feeling of relief that overcame him when Kurt returned his smile was overwhelming.

‘You’re early,’ Kurt said. Blaine’s smile grew.

All that worrying was for nothing. Kurt didn't hate him - he still treated Blaine the same. This was good. Great. He felt the tension slide from his shoulders and he shrugged.

‘The checkout line at the coffeeshop was shorter than expected,’ Blaine replied, only half-lying. Kurt’s eyebrow cocked up and Blaine held up the cup. ‘Can’t go without coffee.’

Kurt hummed. ‘What would we do without coffee?’

They gazed at each other for a while and Blaine couldn’t help but feel how  _right_ it was to be around Kurt, like this. His stomach was doing backflips just from being near the man and he swallowed thickly. He forced himself to walk over to Kurt’s desk and he placed the cup on Kurt’s desk. There was a look of mild surprise on Kurt’s face.

‘For me?’ he asked and Blaine nodded, feeling the strange need to keep from looking in Kurt’s eyes. It felt too intimate somehow.

He didn’t look away, in the end.

‘For you,’ he affirmed. Kurt’s fingers wrapped around the cup and he took off the lid, inhaling the smell with a soft, content sigh. His eyes closed happily and Blaine couldn’t help the feeling of achievement at the sight of it. He'd do anything to make Kurt look like this.

‘You know my coffee order,’ Kurt murmured when he opened his eyes again. Blaine nodded and smiled shyly.

‘I was standing behind you when you placed your order at the Lima Bean, I overheard…’

Wow, creeper much? Blaine winced at his own words. He should’ve just pretended to have magically guessed right.

To his surprise, Kurt simply hummed.

‘Thank you, Blaine.’

‘You’re welcome, sir.’ Maybe it was Blaine’s mind playing tricks on him, but it almost looked like Kurt’s eyes darkened. Blaine inhaled a deep breath and rested his hands on Kurt’s desk. He’d been playing with what he was about to ask for a long time, never had the guts to do so. But that something in Kurt’s eyes encouraged Blaine. It made him want to  _do_ things.  
  
Was it safe to assume that it had aroused Kurt? Blaine wasn't entirely sure. But Kurt had worn the same look in his eyes when Blaine had told him about the plug and Blaine had at first mistaken it with anger. Now, there was no reason for Kurt to be angry.

‘Mister Hummel,’ he said, practically purring the male’s name in what he hoped was a sexy way. Judging from the look in Kurt’s eyes, it was. ‘I was wondering if you could do something for me.’

‘What?’ Kurt asked, looking a bit dazed. Blaine couldn’t help but feel  _sexy_ like this. The way Kurt looked at him  _made_ him sexy.

‘You see, this morning I decided not to wear my plug today.’ Kurt’s eyes widened for a fraction. Blaine could feel himself blush at his own words. No turning back now. ‘But… Now I can’t help but feel awfully…  _empty._ ’

‘And what do you need me for?’ Kurt asked. Blaine lowered his eyes and started tracing patterns on Kurt’s desk.

He couldn’t believe he was about to say this.

‘I was wondering if maybe you could f-fuck me. After class.’ Kurt gripped his tie and pulled him down so fast and so hard that they were nose to nose. Blaine gasped and stared at Kurt in shock.

‘You want me to fuck you?’ Kurt asked in a rough voice. Blaine whimpered and nodded.

‘Please. Sir.’ His adam’s apple bobbed up and down. Kurt stared at Blaine’s lips for a moment until Blaine nervously licked them, having half the heart to back out now and worrying that this was a horrible, terrible mistake. And what if Kurt got him expelled, kicked out from this school for hitting on a teacher? Fuck - Blaine couldn't go back to a public school, they'd kill him, and Kurt probably thought he was disgusting. He was probably going to make fun of Blaine and then –

‘Stay after class. Go to your seat now before I fuck your pretty whore ass in front of your classmates.’

Blaine couldn't help the gasp or the whimper that followed, arousal instantly sparking down his cock. No one had ever talked to him like that. Kurt was going to  _fuck_ him. Finally. That's... Yeah. Nice.  
  
Words failed Blaine at the moment.

‘O-Okay.’

Kurt kept staring at him when Blaine straightened up, his tie slipping from Kurt’s long fingers. He almost tripped over his own feet in his own nervous state and he thought he heard Kurt coo at him, but he wasn’t too sure.

He sat down on his seat and clenched his entrance on thin air in anticipation.

* * *

Where Blaine got the nerve to ask Kurt to  _fuck_ him, Kurt didn’t know.

All Kurt knew was that he couldn’t stand up and write things on the board because he was  _hard_ the entire hour, and he sometimes lost track of what he was talking about when those big, brown eyes stared right back into his own from across the room. Blaine was just sitting so far away from him.

It was torture. It was horrible. It was  _exhilarating._

Kurt had always been mister goody two-shoes. And to think that he was going to do something forbidden, something so  _wrong_ … By the time class was over and Blaine was still sitting across him, staring at him and obviously silently asking for guidance, Kurt felt strong. Powerful.

Never had he thought that the idea of someone just trusting him this way was so arousing. But truth was that he was harder than ever and for a moment he just  _looked_ at Blaine, studying his handsome face, his cupid’s bow, his tanned skin. He was gorgeous and most of all entirely  _Kurt’s_. He had been Kurt’s for God knows how long.

He’d been so stupid and blind.

Kurt got up and he heard Blaine inhale a sharp breath but he didn’t walk to Blaine, not yet. Instead he locked the door – the school day was over and although Dalton was big and no one would likely come here, it was better to be safe than sorry – and walked over the window to shut the blinds. It was a bit darker in the classroom now, slivers of light reaching out and kissing their skin.

Blaine shifted and released a shaky breath.

Kurt stood with his back turned toward Blaine for a moment, closing his eyes and breathing slowly in and out. His heart was racing and he didn’t want to lose control, not now, not too fast.

He turned around and strode confidently to where Blaine was seated. There was one ray of light stretched over the bridge of Blaine’s nose, shining a bit in his tea colored eye and showing off the tight ring of yellow wrapped around his dilated pupil. He had darker flecks of brown sprinkled around it, like chocolate sprinkles. If Blaine would be a season he'd be autumn. Images of sitting huddled up with Blaine on his couch flitted through Kurt's mind and there was a strange sense of  _tenderness_ that overcame Kurt.

Blaine’s ears twitched and Kurt thought that he would like to nibble on Blaine’s small earlobes, see if it would make him all hot and bothered or if it would make him smile and lean more into it.

He smiled and caressed the side of Blaine’s face.

‘You can still back out,’ Kurt offered even though he had already locked the door. Blaine stared at him.

‘I don’t want to, sir,’ he replied, his voice a rough whisper. Kurt sucked on the inside of his cheek, staring at Blaine for a little longer before he slowly nodded.

‘Okay.’

He walked away from  Blaine to put the key back into his drawer. He didn’t even hear Blaine standing up and when he turned around again Blaine was a mere feet away. The boy stepped out of his shoes and undid the button of his uniform slacks. His eyes bored into Kurt’s and there was a subtle flush on Blaine’s cheeks.

Kurt inhaled a sharp breath when Blaine dropped his pants and his underwear, the boy’s thighs quivering a bit, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Blaine’s shirt covered his erection but they both knew that the slightest movement would change that. The Dalton tie only reminded Kurt of how  _wrong_ this was.

He should kick Blaine out. He knew this.  _Knew_ that this could cost him his job – Kurt could go to jail for God’s sake – but he couldn’t tell Blaine to leave right now. He just couldn’t.

Kurt didn’t care about how proud his dad had been of him when he got this job at Dalton, he didn’t care about the great pay. Hell, he didn’t even care about his  _reputation._ He only had eyes for this entirely charming, wonderful creature in front of him.

Blaine didn’t look away from Kurt, not at all. His gaze was unwavering and almost eerie in its own certainty.

Kurt reached out and took a hold of Blaine’s tie. He felt the silk against his own trembling hands and he inhaled another deep breath. Blaine was a bit shorter than him and his lips were quivering. Kurt vaguely mused to himself that this may be the very first time Blaine was naked to another person like this. He couldn’t help but feel so  _confident_ in this moment, because of the way Blaine was staring at him, seeking for guidance, reassurance. Anything Kurt was willing to give.

This was unlike anything high school had been for Kurt. Kurt had gotten bullied and shoved into lockers and Kurt was no virgin, he had lost his virginity in university to his first boyfriend, but now that he was confident in his own sexuality he could see that sex wasn’t just romantic. It could be dark too. Meaningful, wrong,  _sexy_ , but so entirely  _right_.

Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine’s tie and tugged, forcing Blaine to take a shaky step forward. Blaine had to aim his eyes up to look Kurt properly in the eye. The boy whimpered and Kurt felt himself smirk.

‘Turn around,’ Kurt managed to say. His voice sounded hoarse, almost foreign to himself. He was hard and there was no point in denying this. He didn’t even know he had a kink for this but he thought that it was so sexy to know that he was going to be Blaine’s first.

Blaine’s eyes flickered to Kurt’s lips and then back into his eyes. He turned around without a word and Kurt couldn’t help but  _stare._ Blaine's ass was round, his skin smooth with youth, fleshy globes just begging to be  _spanked._

‘Shirt off,’ Kurt ordered him, his eyes still staring at the round bum peeking out from underneath the shirt. Blaine’s skin was flawless, pale because it was the only part of Blaine that had never seen the sun before.  _Tight._

Blaine’s fingers fumbled with his tie until Kurt pressed himself against the length of Blaine’s back, grabbing his hands. His hard cock was straining in his own pants, pressing right up against the small of Blaine's back.

‘Relax.’ He guided Blaine’s shaking hands to undo the buttons of his shirt and hummed into his ear. He thought he heard Blaine whimper again when he rocked himself a bit against Blaine's ass. ‘That’s it… Just like that, sweetheart.’

It was out before he knew it and Blaine froze. Kurt pressed a kiss against his temple as if to apologize. Was it the wrong thing to say right now? Kurt didn’t know. Kurt didn’t even know what this boy expected from him. Well – sex, obviously. Kurt had seen the way Blaine had looked at him… And Blaine was in love with him… It was sort of cute, more than anything. Kurt’s belly felt strange whenever he was near Blaine too and he knew the telltale signs all too well.

Was it possible for Kurt to openly return these feelings to Blaine when he had gotten hurt so much in the past?

‘Sweetheart?’ Blaine asked, the tone in his voice foreign. Kurt nodded.

‘Is that okay?’ he asked in return. He was quick to go into full teacher mode again and he tried to fight his arousal by turning Blaine around by the shoulders, his eyes staring into Blaine’s.

Blaine was looking at him like he was the most beautiful thing on earth. Pure, innocent adoration shone in his eyes and he was just such a  _boy_ , not a man, not yet. Kurt’s hands squeezed Blaine’s shoulders.

He was in love with this boy. This gorgeous, sweet,  _naughty_ boy who was too bashful to fully state his feelings yet knew what he wanted and tried to go for it. He loved the boy who liked to wear plugs to school and stretch himself for a cock that wouldn’t come to fill him, because this was the same boy that baked Kurt cookies and brought him coffee when Kurt had a real rough night trying to stop from getting hard all the time while thinking of Blaine. He wanted to know everything about Blaine. He wanted to be able to hold him whenever and wherever.

Blaine’s shirt pooled around his feet on the floor when Kurt pushed it down his shoulders.

‘Perfect,’ Blaine whispered. Kurt was uncertain if that was a reply or an observation. He couldn’t help but smile and press a kiss against the boy’s forehead. His hand found Blaine’s tie and he tugged him forward again. His hand reached out and cupped Blaine’s ass, spreading the cheeks just slightly. Blaine shivered.

‘Good,’ Kurt purred. He liked how Blaine was completely naked, except for his tie, and how Kurt himself was still dressed.

Another thing that showed how different in stature they were.

‘You have such a pretty ass, Blaine,’ Kurt murmured, more to himself than to Blaine. Blaine was staring at him, his lips slightly parted, his pupils dilated. He had probably never heard these words, not spoken to him. It really was a shame because an ass like his ought to be savored. Cherished. ‘So perfect. So round and soft…’ before Kurt knew it he withdrew his hand and brought it down harshly to spank him there, just to feel the skin ripple underneath the palm of his hand, watching Blaine’s eyes widen in surprise. Blaine mewed and Kurt felt arousal run through his veins.

Blaine  _liked_ that.

Kurt spanked him again and Blaine moaned this time, blushing to the roots of his hair. He was clinging to Kurt’s shoulders and Kurt felt the boy’s cock twitch against his own stomach.

‘Bend over my desk,’ Kurt demanded darkly. Blaine whimpered but he did as told anyway, his cock bobbing up and down with every step he took. He glanced over his shoulder at Kurt before he bent over. Kurt smacked his ass again. ‘Get your whore ass up higher.’

It surprised Kurt how  _easy_ it was to fall into this role. He had always been one for tender lovemaking, but this… This was so  _dark._

He loved it.

Blaine arched his back for him in a backward C-shape when Kurt gripped his tie and his hip and forced him to, whining.

‘What are you whining for?’ Kurt snapped. He slapped Blaine’s ass again – his skin was turning the prettiest shade of pink and there was a mild sting going through the palm of Kurt’s hand. He hissed and rocked his pelvis against the teen’s ass. ‘Do you want to get fucked?’

‘Please,’ Blaine whispered, glancing over his shoulder at Kurt through his dark lashes. Kurt sneered and spanked him again and he was shocked to see Blaine was just offering his ass up  _higher._ He was so wanton, so…

God. How long had he been wanting this?

Kurt licked his dry lips and ran his hand over Blaine’s ass. Blaine’s skin felt hot to the touch and  _Kurt_ did that, and his cock twitched pitifully in his pants.

‘Here’s what I’m going to do,’ Kurt started. He tore his eyes off Blaine’s bottom to look him in the eye and he released the boy’s tie. Blaine kept his ass up and his back bowed without being told. ‘I’m going to lick your pretty ass out and you are just going,’ he slapped Blaine’s round bum and Blaine shivered, ‘ to take it.’

Blaine nodded without a word. Kurt stared at him and nodded as well.

‘And after that you’re going to go to your room and finger your dirty hole at the thought of me.’

Blaine’s eyes widened.   
  
‘You’re – you’re not going to…?’ he stammered. Kurt thought it was mildly amusing how Blaine was spread out like this, his pink entrance just barely showing and his ass red from Kurt’s spanking – fuck, that was what Kurt did, didn’t he? He had actually  _spanked_ one of his students – and still too shy to say those words out loud. Kurt pressed a kiss at the small of Blaine’s back and relinquished in the shiver it caused. His fingers traced the twin dimples just above Blaine’s ass.   
  
‘No, not today,’ he breathed. Kurt knew that his breath seared Blaine’s stinging skin and he blew a bit on it. Blaine’s entrance twitched. ‘A pretty ass like this needs to be savored.’   
  
Kurt pressed a soft kiss against one of the hand-shaped marks. Blaine’s skin was soft to the touch. ‘When I will, I’m going to take the time for you. I’m going to work you open slowly with my fingers when that time comes, spread your little hole until it’s ready for my cock. And then I’m going to fuck you nice… And slow…’   
  
Kurt spread Blaine’s cheeks and licked a long stripe from his perineum over his fluttering, wanton hole to his tailbone. Blaine moaned and Kurt dug his nails in Blaine’s ass, hoping that Blaine would feel it tomorrow. He smacked Blaine’s bum for good measure and listened to the boy mew. He was shivering.   
  
‘You’re a little slut. You never had a nice hard dicking but I bet that you were waiting for it for months, years.’ Blaine groaned when Kurt started tracing his rim with the tip of his tongue. ‘Isn’t that right,  _sweetheart?_ ’   
  
‘Yes,’ Blaine whimpered. His knees were shaking and his knuckles were turning white from how hard he was clinging onto the desk. ‘Yes, yes – wanted you for so long, oh,  _sir_ …’   
  
Kurt paused from where he had been fondling Blaine’s balls, his own manhood twitching in his pants.   
  
'What did you call me?’ he whispered. His breath washed over Blaine’s entrance and it clenched on thin air. Kurt mildly wondered what Blaine had shoved inside of himself to complete the fantasy of being fucked. Fingers, toys? What sizes did he pick? Was Blaine a size queen?   
  
‘S-sir,’ Blaine stammered. He keened when Kurt laved at his entrance again and his hand slowly started pumping Blaine’s cock.  
  
‘That’s right. That’s  _sir_ to you, because I’m the one in control, right Blaine?’ Kurt asked almost sweetly. He dug the nail of his thumb into Blaine’s slit and Blaine choked and released a little sob. ‘Tell me.’   
  
‘You’re the one – oh  _please,_ ’ Blaine groaned when Kurt pushed the tip of his tongue inside of him. Kurt moaned and then added in a finger, just one, wanting to see Blaine’s hole clench down on him. He pressed his clothed cock against one of Blaine’s ass cheeks.  
  
‘I’m the one who?’ Kurt prompted him, rocking himself a bit against Blaine. Blaine’s nails were digging into his desk right now and he took a shaky breath through his nose.   
  
‘Who’s – you’re in control, sir.’   
  
Kurt groaned and thrust his finger in and out of the boy, hearing him pant and murmur other things too that Kurt couldn’t quite focus on. Blaine was hot inside, like a furnace, and he was clenching down so hard on Kurt’s finger that it was pretty obvious he was willing to take whatever he could get. Kurt could fuck him right now if he’d want to.  
  
‘You’re a pretty slut, aren’t you Blaine?’ Kurt murmured, adding another finger. Blaine was practically riding his fingers now. His thighs flexed with every movement and Blaine only managed a broken little moan when Kurt smacked his ass again.  
  
‘Yes,’ Blaine sobbed. ‘Please,  _please_ , sir,  _fuck me,_ oh… I want… I’m a slut. For you.’   
  
Hearing Blaine lose it just did it to Kurt. He pulled his fingers out of Blaine and Blaine reached behind him to try to get them back, gasping when Kurt tied his hands together behind his back with his tie.  
  
‘You want it?’ Kurt asked. Blaine nodded eagerly. His brown eyes were darkened, they were almost black. He looked wrecked.  _And just from a couple of fingers…_ 'Get up.’   
  
Blaine struggled, but he managed. His fingers were trembling and his arms were straining, but he wasn’t trying to get his hands free. He was still being submissive.  
  
‘Please,’ Blaine whispered again. He pressed himself against Kurt’s body, nuzzling the hollow of his throat and then dropping to his knees and starting to mouth messily at Kurt’s clothed cock. Kurt gasped. He could feel Blaine’s breath, hot and heady, through the fabric of his slacks. ‘Please, sir.  _Please._ ’  
  
Kurt just couldn’t deny him, not when he looked like that. He zipped his pants down with shaking hands and released his cock and Blaine was instantly all over it – sucking at the head eagerly and then almost gagging himself when he tried to take it in already. His mouth was  _hot_ , almost just as hot as his virgin entrance had been.  
  
‘Hey – hey, go  _slow_ ,’ Kurt chided him but pleasure was coursing through his veins all the same. The boy had never done this before, it was blatantly obvious with the way he was now licking at Kurt’s shaft and looking up at him expectantly, but… It got to Kurt. He was just so  _pretty_.  
  
Blaine mouthed sloppily at Kurt’s sack and then went back to his tip, sucking it in and bobbing his head up and down and taking more every time. He was salivating – Kurt felt saliva drip down his cock. Blaine coughed when he pulled away and Kurt ran a hand through his hair, releasing his curls from the gel.  
  
‘Take it slow, sweetheart,’ Kurt mumbled breathlessly. Blaine blinked up at him.  
  
‘Am I doing okay, sir?’ he whispered. His voice was hoarse and Kurt nodded. This boy was just so eager to please, wasn’t he? Dark delight coursed through Kurt’s veins and he was unsure if he could use his voice now. Blaine went slower this time and Kurt could see Blaine's pink tongue licking over his long manhood, the tip glistening with precome and spit.  
  
‘You’re perfect. You’re so gorgeous with my cock in your mouth…’  
  
Blaine hummed happily and sucked on one of Kurt’s balls. He brought his tied hands up and started jerking Kurt’s cock, cradling it in both his hands like it was something precious to him. Kurt figured it was. Blaine had spent so much time fantasizing about it after all, and obviously he loved the real thing just as much, if not a bit more.  
  
The young teacher whimpered at the mere sight of it. His orgasm was already sneaking up on him like a thief in the night, but he wanted to make this last. He ran his fingers through Blaine’s hair again and Blaine closed his eyes, humming. He dug the tip of his tongue in Kurt’s slit and Kurt groaned.  
  
‘You’re loving this,’ Kurt murmured in awe and Blaine nodded. He sucked Kurt in so hard his cheeks hollowed and that just did it to Kurt. Kurt nearly doubled over when he came, his mouth wide open in a silent scream while hot ropes of come spurted from his twitching cock, all over Blaine’s darling face, his nails digging into Blaine’s bare shoulders. His hips were fucking forward into Blaine's mouth and he thought he heard Blaine release a weak little moan but Kurt wasn't too sure. There was a shiver going through him and he squeezed his eyes shut. For a moment the world was spinning and it wasn’t until Blaine pressed a sweet kiss against his stomach that Kurt managed to come back down to earth, back to his senses.  
  
Back to the reality that he had just come on a teenage boy’s  _face_ and that said teenage boy was smiling up at him like Kurt had just given him an  _A_.   
  
Kurt had given him something, alright.  
  
Kurt dropped to his knees and he took Blaine’s face in his trembling hands, his own heart racing in his chest. Blaine blinked those expressive eyes of his at Kurt.  
  
‘Mister Hummel?’ he whispered and Kurt pressed a long finger against his lips. Blaine was shaking and looked wrecked beyond repair.  
  
‘Ssh,’ Kurt hushed him. He gently undid the knot he made with the tie around Blaine’s wrists and Blaine rubbed them, but didn’t dare to move from his place on the floor. Their eyes kept staring into each other and then Kurt took a deep breath through his nose and pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket to start cleaning Blaine’s face.  
  
Blaine seemed to visibly relax and he hummed happily. There was a long streak of come over his cheek and smaller ones over his lips, chin and forehead. He looked  _marked_ and Kurt had half the heart to just let Blaine walk around at school like this, used and  _Kurt’s_. The thought was entirely naughty and sinful, making Kurt's stomach clench in all the right ways.  
  
Kurt finished cleaning him up and then paused, studying Blaine. He was so beautiful. He had the cutest little bump on his nose and his lips were a dark pink and swollen. His tanned skin had a faint pink tint to it and from up this close Kurt could count his lashes. They were ridiculously long.  
  
Blaine smiled and pressed a chaste kiss against Kurt’s fingers when they lingered on his lips. Kurt felt his face grow dark and he couldn't help but feel so young and flustered all of a sudden.  
  
‘Wow,’ he just managed to say. Blaine kept smiling.  
  
‘Wow,’ he parroted.  
  
Kurt stared at Blaine for a long time until Blaine smiled and looked away, shyly. Only when Kurt looked further down his body did he realize that Blaine had come from sucking him off.  
  
He abruptly gripped Blaine by the chin and kissed him.  
  
It was hard to tell what it was about this boy that made him so desirable. Was it how blatantly obviously Blaine was enjoying himself? His eagerness? His desire to please Kurt as much as possible? Kurt didn’t know for sure. They all were contributing factors, surely, but Kurt was certain that there was no one else who could do this to him, who could turn him on so much yet be so  _endearing._  
  
Blaine’s hands hesitantly started fisting Kurt’s shirt and Kurt smiled in the kiss, breaking away with a final nip to Blaine’s lips. This was all so perfect. This was exactly what-  
  
‘I love you,’ Blaine whispered and Kurt froze completely. Blaine didn’t seem to mind and he nuzzled Kurt’s neck, unaware of the situation like the oblivious teenager he was. Kurt’s heart froze in his chest and the warm feeling in his chest completely evaporated.  
  
_Teenager._ Oh God. Kurt had been doing this to a  _kid._  
  
Kurt gasped and backed away from Blaine for a bit, who made a soft disapproving noise. Kurt blinked his wide eyes at Blaine.   
  
‘Oh God Blaine, I’m so sorry,’ he whispered. Blaine opened his eyes and looked at him in confusion.  
  
‘Mister Hummel…?’ he asked. He sounded a bit afraid and hesitant. ‘What’s wrong?'  
  
‘This!’ Kurt said, sounding almost hysterical. Blaine winced from his tone and Kurt scrambled to his feet, gathering Blaine’s clothes for him. It was like he was suddenly standing under a cold shower - the lazy calmth that had been spreading through his body had completely vanished. Gone. Chased off by the reality of this situation. ‘Oh my God – I can’t believe it, what have I – I can’t believe I took  _advantage_ of you like this!’  
  
Kurt dropped Blaine’s clothes by his feet and then started pacing, worry clawing at his mind. Kurt was going to jail now, wasn’t he? He started fisting his hair and he closed his eyes while  _panic_ gripped him. And he had probably scarred the poor boy for life and Blaine  _loved_ him and Kurt couldn’t do this, he cared too much for Blaine, he loved him too much to –  
  
‘You didn’t take advantage of me,’ Blaine mumbled and Kurt stopped pacing to properly look at him. Blaine was buttoning up his shirt and he looked so hurt, so young with his shirt covering him up 'til midthigh. 10 years, Kurt suddenly realized. There was a 10 year age difference and it just wasn't acceptable. ‘Mister Hummel… Kurt – I  _wanted_  this, and I told you that-’  
  
‘How can you know what you want? You’re only 16 years old!’ Kurt snapped frantically. It was out before he knew it and Blaine’s eyes widened. At first Kurt thought he was going to cry but much to his surprise Blaine abruptly turned around, stepped into his shoes and tugged his blazer on. His socks lied forgotten on the floor.  
  
‘I’m old enough to know that I’ve loved you since I first met you,’ Blaine snapped and then he left. By the time the door slammed shut behind him there were tears welling up in Kurt's eyes at the unfairness of it all.  
  
Kurt sunk down in his chair and rested his head in his hands.   
  
Shit. Just, shit.

* * *

Blaine didn’t talk to him anymore after that.

Kurt could see in everything he did that he still cared and loved Kurt, but he… He was giving Kurt the cold shoulder.

At first Kurt thought he could handle it. He thought Blaine was just going through a phase. But the days went by, and then weeks. When a month finally had passed Kurt was forced to acknowledge that he was missing bashful Blaine, Blaine's sexy noises, but most of all, he missed Blaine’s  _kindness._

It was driving him up a tree.   
  
Kurt told himself that he wasn't a stalker when he wound up sitting in his car on Blaine's driveway around 8 pm on a Saturday night, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel in a weak impersonation of the rain that was pouring down on his windowshields. He felt like one of those creepy guys who waited around in white vans and gave out candy to children.  
  
Was it a stupid idea? Undoubtedly. Blaine's parents could be home for God's sake and how was Kurt supposed to explain that he had nicked Blaine's adress from the principal's office? This was  _personal_ information. And what was he going to say?

 _Hello, I'm Kurt, your son's English teacher. I ate Blaine out, fucked his pretty face and then practically kicked him out because I freaked out about our disturbing age difference. I mean, a decade is a lot. So, um. Any chance he's home?_  
  
Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid!  
  
So then why was he getting out of his car? What was his body even  _doing?_ Before he knew it he had rung the doorbell and he was standing there, wringing his hands and feeling like the miserable teenaged boy he used to be. He tried to come up with a million excuses why he should be here -  _Blaine asked me to tutor him, there's been an accident with one of his friends and they asked me to tell him because it happened during school, my car broke down what a coincidence may I please see your beautiful son? -_ and he realized that none of them sounded good. If he'd be one of Blaine's parents he'd probably call the police on Kurt.  
  
And that was what Kurt deserved, wasn't it? Blaine had been so vulnerable and open to him, and Kurt had only been awful to him in return... This was useless. Blaine wasn't going to forgive him just like this.

Before Kurt could turn around because this was  _suchabadideawhatwashethinkingwhatwaswrongwithhim?!_ the door opened and he was forced to stay right where he was. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

‘Oh, you’re one of Blaine’s friends?’ Mister Tall-Dark-And-Handsome said and Kurt was left a bit breathless at his beauty. He could just meekly nod, not at all knowing what he had just been asked. This man could’ve asked him if Kurt was a purple dinosaur and he probably would’ve said yes.

The man smiled a bright, beautiful smile and then nodded and guided Kurt inside. His blue eyes were kind and his hair was a dark shade of brown. His jaw was ridiculously square and Kurt thought that this may very well be the second most beautiful man he had ever met, Blaine coming in first. This man's beauty was just a bit more mature and Disney prince-ish, whereas Blaine's beauty was classy, vintage Hollywood-like and young.

‘I’m going out for tonight, but Blainey’s up in his room. You know your way, right?’ Kurt nodded again, dumbly. He blinked his eyes at the male. ‘Good. No parties or breaking things! Bye!’

Kurt remained in the hallway even long after the front door had fallen shut behind the man, blinking up from his daze. Right. He was in Blaine's house.  
  
So where was Blaine's bedroom? Kurt chewed on his bottom lip, glanced at the front door and then frowned to himself.  
  
'Hello?' he called. No reply came - Blaine's parents weren't home. Kurt thought that he could hear music coming from upstairs so he decided to just follow the sound of it. He climbed the stairs and strained his ears, walking into a bathroom and a messy bedroom (Kurt expected it to belong to the male he had just walked into and he blushed when he caught sight of a pair of clean boxershorts on top of a stack of messily folded clean laundry) before finding Blaine's bedroom.  
  
When he opened the door and Blaine's eyes met his, he started feeling like a giddy child all over again. Blaine's bedroom was tidy, entirely unlike the other male's. There were no random objects on the floor and no articles of clothing in random places either. His furniture matched and he had a lot of awards, shiny and polished. Obviously, Blaine took a lot of pride in them.  
  
‘Mister Hummel,’ Blaine gasped from his position on his bed, snapping his books shut - shit, how cute was that? Blaine was actually doing his  _homework_ on a Saturday night even though he had plenty of friends to go out with -‘What are you – How?’  
  
‘Um. Mister Tall-Dark-And-Handsome,’ Kurt cursed at himself for actually saying that and he flushed, stepping a bit further into Blaine's bedroom and closing the door behind him, ‘I mean - ’   
  
‘Oh. You met my brother.’ There was disappointment in Blaine’s eyes and Kurt didn’t quite understand. Blaine pushed his books away. He looked like he was pouting. ‘For as much as I think you’d be perfect together, I’d hate to disappoint. I’m the gay Anderson, not Cooper.’   
  
‘That’s not -’ Kurt bristled, his cheeks still pink, ‘- I came here for  _you_ , you ridiculous airhead!’   
  
Blaine’s mouth opened and closed and he sunk down on his bed. Kurt winced at his own words.   
  
_Smooth, Kurt. Real smooth._  
  
‘Why?’ Blaine demanded. Kurt took a deep breath through his nose. Blaine had sounded this serious only once before, and for as much as it made Kurt feel ashamed to admit this, this angry side of Blaine was... Hot. Entirely vulnerable and open, but there was something raw in Blaine's eyes... It oddly resembled the way Blaine looked when he was hard and eager for anything Kurt was willing to give him.  

  
‘You know why,’ Kurt said.   
  
‘I – I won’t tell anyone, if that’s what you’re worried about,’ Blaine stammered with a sudden flustered look in his eyes. ‘I promise. It was special to me. Even if it wasn’t to you.’ That last sentence was spoken in a whisper, like it was a secret. Kurt felt a pang of hurt go through him. It pained him to hear that Blaine thought that this had been all about sex to Kurt when in reality, even if Kurt had fantasized about Blaine and had thought things that should send him straight to hell, Kurt really cared for the boy.   
  
‘I wasn’t worried about  _that_. I was worried about you.’ Blaine looked at him in surprise. ‘And it was special to me too, Blaine. I’ve liked you for a long time as well.’  
  
Blaine looked suspicious and Kurt thought he had every right to be. He kept standing there, staring at Blaine from across the room. He felt naked with Blaine's eyes on him like this. He folded his arms across his chest. ‘Then why did you practically throw me out?’   
  
Kurt lifted his chin almost defiantly but in reality, it was an old habit returning to him. In high school he used to look down his nose to the people who bullied him because it made him feel bigger, stronger. He had to steady himself for what he was about to admit because even though Blaine was nothing but a teenage boy with all his posessions standing here in this room in his parent's house and Kurt was an adult with his own house and job and whatnot, it changed nothing about how intelligent Blaine was or how nervous Kurt still was to just be here. Kurt knew now that Blaine's age didn't mean he was stupid, and Kurt knew that his own age didn't mean that he was disgusting for feeling this way about Blaine.   
  
‘Because I was scared. And to be honest it still terrifies me.’ Blaine didn't seem to know what to say to that and Kurt didn’t, either. He barely knew this boy personally yet he was already telling him that he liked him? What was  _wrong_ with Kurt? What did Blaine  _do_ to him? Kurt didn't know Blaine's favorite color, he didn't know his favorite  _song_  - he didn't know all the stupid little details about this boy at all. But he found that he didn't need those things to love Blaine at all. He had already seen Blaine when he was most vulnerable and that said enough.  
  
‘I thought you hated me,’ Blaine finally sighed. His shoulders slumped and he inhaled a deep breath through his nose. Kurt couldn't help the initial widening of his eyes. Hating Blaine had never even been an option, so how could Blaine consider it as one? ‘That’s why I avoided you. The way you reacted…’   
  
‘I was an asshole. I’m sorry.’   
  
Blaine shrugged and offered Kurt a shy smile. ‘I don’t regret it.’   
  
‘I don’t, either,’ Kurt admitted with a sigh. No, if he were to truly, honestly think about it then he knew he didn’t regret it at all. And just hearing that Blaine agreed with him made Kurt even more of this. Looking back on it, he realized his reaction had been so immature and selfish. Blaine had trusted him and Kurt had kicked him out. The guilt he felt was immense and almost painful.  
  
‘You know that you being here already breaks a lot of rules,’ Blaine murmured but he looked playful. He glanced up at Kurt from under his lashes and his fingers started fiddling a bit with his sheets. Kurt smiled and fought the need to step forward even though Blaine's eyes were practically begging him to do so. Things were okay now. Kurt could feel it, and he felt the mood in the room changing too.  
  
‘Yes,’ he simply said. There was no point in denying the obvious.  
  
‘I… wouldn’t mind you breaking a couple more.’ Blaine ducked his head quickly and smiled, looking a bit flustered by his own words, like he couldn't believe he had just said that. Kurt blinked in surprise before he grinned.  
  
This was good.  
  
‘Well, your brother did leave for the night,’ Kurt said, rocking a bit back and forward on his heels while he tried to suppress a smile. Blaine hummed.  
  
‘And you  _do_ have a promise to fulfill…'  
  
‘That, I do.’  
  
They stared at each other for a while before Blaine grinned and patted his bed. It was all Kurt really needed to be convinced and he sat down next to the teen, bouncing a bit on his bed. For a moment they just stared at each other, both a bit speechless and maybe just a bit flustered, even Kurt. He glanced around Blaine's room because looking into Blaine's eyes was almost unbearable when they contained such heat.  
  
All the colors went well together and he had little knickknacks sprawled over his nightstand. There was a little drawer with a mirror on top of it and tubes of gel and a little robot figurine…And a Mac computer on Blaine's desk. Kurt couldn’t help but snort. Blaine was spoilt.  
  
‘It’s usually not a mess like this,’ Blaine promised him and Kurt’s eyebrow kicked up as if to say  _Are you kidding me?._  Kurt used to live with his stepbrother Finn. He knew what a mess teenage boys could make and really, compared to Finn Blaine’s room was very clean and neat.   
  
‘I like your room,’ Kurt assured him. Blaine smiled and placed a hand on Kurt’s cheek.  
  
Kurt instantly froze.  
  
‘Do you like my bed too, sir?’ Blaine whispered. Kurt nodded and Blaine bit his lip before nodding as well. He slid down to his knees and started untying Kurt’s shoelaces.  
  
Kurt didn’t know how to explain this, but seeing Blaine on his knees in front of him like this, doing something so normal was  _sexy_. He licked his sudden dry lips and shivered again when Blaine took one of his shoes off and trailed his finger over the sole of Kurt’s foot, before taking his sock off. He was staring at Kurt all along.  
  
‘You know,’ Kurt started, his voice breathy and low, ‘when you look at me like that it’s almost like you did this before. Seducing someone.’  
  
Blaine blinked in shock and he instantly went back to the bashful schoolboy Kurt knew him as, and Kurt cooed and brushed fingers over Blaine’s cheek. No, of course Blaine hadn't done this before. Kurt just thought that no one could resist Blaine, not when he was like this. ‘But that’s of course not true. You’re still a virgin.’  
  
Blaine nodded. He looked breathless and his lips started quivering.  
  
‘A pretty, slutty virgin.’  
  
Blaine whimpered and fumbled with Kurt’s other shoelaces and Kurt tipped his foot up, leaning back on his hands. He allowed Blaine to take his shoe off – his movements were now shaky and jerky, and Kurt realized he made Blaine  _nervous_ and it was just so  _cute_ – he tipped Blaine’s chin up when the boy had taken off his sock.  
  
‘Let me change that for you,’ Kurt whispered. Blaine’s adam’s apple bobbed up and down when he swallowed thickly and he nodded, getting to his feet. Kurt tugged at his hips until the boy got the hint and straddled Kurt’s lap. Kurt found that he loved Blaine’s weight on top of him – he wasn’t heavy, but he wasn’t stick thin either. He was just perfect. Kurt’s fingers danced along Blaine’s sides, petting him until he was relaxed and putty in his hands. Blaine was chewing on his bottom lip and Kurt smiled sweetly at him.  
  
‘Have you been a bad boy, Blaine?’ Kurt asked. Blaine inhaled a sharp breath. He knew exactly what was about to come now that Kurt’s hand was stroking his ass.  
  
‘No?’ he replied, but it came out as a shaky question. Kurt hummed and lowered his eyes to Blaine’s crotch. He was rock hard.  
  
‘Are you,’ Kurt’s free hand stroked Blaine’s thigh and Blaine whimpered, ‘ _sure?_ ’ He spanked Blaine’s bum hard before the boy even had time to reply and Blaine yelped, gripping Kurt’s shoulders tightly while his pretty eyes widened. Kurt licked his lips.  
  
It was easy to slip into this role, he supposed. It certainly seemed to turn on Blaine enough.  
  
Kurt wanted Blaine’s first time to be good. Special. That’s why he was letting Blaine decide how he wanted it.  
  
‘Yes,’ Blaine whimpered, ‘yes, I’m sure. Sir,  _please._ ’  
  
But even if Kurt wanted to make this special for Blaine, it didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to have some fun in the process. He spanked Blaine’s other cheek this time and Blaine arched his back, releasing a throaty moan that made Kurt’s cock twitch in his pants.  
  
‘Are you wearing your plug today, beautiful?’ Kurt asked him and Blaine shook his head, shivering. ‘Why’s that? Does it only turn you on when you’re in public? You’re such a dirty boy, Blaine. I bet you’d love to get fucked in front of anyone who’d want to see.’  
  
Blaine was deviously sexy the way he looked right now. His cheeks were flushed and his bottom lip was swollen from his own biting. Kurt felt the overwhelming need to  _kiss_ him so he did, leaning forward, cradling Blaine’s head in his hands like it was something fragile and coaxing his mouth open gently as if taking off the sting from his words. Blaine moaned again and started rocking himself against Kurt’s cock, rubbing his ass right over it.  
  
Kurt sucked on Blaine’s bottom lip like the teen had been doing himself for these past minutes and then smoothed his tongue over it. Blaine inhaled a deep breath, Kurt could feel it. They were just so close yet not close  _enough_  at all.  
  
Kurt thought that the way Blaine kissed was cute. He always started out hesitant at first, and then when Kurt started kissing him back he’d become more eager, more sure of himself. Blaine pushed Kurt until Kurt was lying on his back and then he sucked on Kurt’s bottom lip too, hesitantly, trying out what Kurt liked. Kurt rewarded him with a moan and snaked his fingers underneath Blaine’s polo shirt until Blaine got the hint and sat up and took it off.  
  
Kurt licked their mixed saliva off his lips and stared at Blaine’s chest for a while.  
  
Oh, but he’d really never get sick of this sight. He reached up and dug his thumbnails into Blaine’s caramel colored nipples until the boy gasped and then Kurt leaned up, pressing his face against Blaine’s sternum and just  _holding_ him. What did Kurt do to deserve this wonderful, kinky boy like this?  
  
‘Mister Hummel?’  
  
‘I think we’ve reached first name base by now, Blaine,’ Kurt said with an amused huff. Blaine hesitantly reached up and thread his fingers through Kurt’s hair, and Kurt hummed. He secretly loved it when people touched his hair even though he spent hours fixing it. It made him feel cherished.  
  
‘…Kurt,’ Blaine hesitantly mumbled, drawing out the  _t,_ saying it like it was something special. Kurt hummed and rewarded him with a kiss at the center of his chest.  
  
‘Before we go any further, I want you to know that this isn’t just about sex for me, Blaine,’ Kurt mumbled. He just wanted to settle this before doing anything else. ‘You can still back out.’  
  
‘I don’t want to,’ Blaine murmured. ‘I want  _you_. Please, Kurt.’  
  
Kurt looked up before he nodded. He smiled and nipped at Blaine’s lips.  
  
‘Okay. Lie down.’ He patted Blaine’s bum for good measure and chuckled at the huff that rewarded him. He watched as Blaine lied down and then kissed Blaine again.  
  
‘Would it screw things up again if I told you I love you now?’ Blaine asked. Kurt paused, frowning a bit to himself in frustration. It wasn’t aimed at Blaine though, it was aimed to himself. The memory of last time reoccured to him and he temporarily closed his eyes as if to rid himself of it.  
  
‘No. I think I’d only say the feeling’s mutual,’ Kurt admitted eventually, with some difficulty. It was still hard for Kurt to be open about his feelings when he's experienced so much in the past. Blaine’s eyes widened and Kurt smiled at him now. ‘Lift your butt.’  
  
Blaine planted his feet on the bed and pushed his hips up and Kurt pressed a sweet kiss against his flat belly, nuzzling him there until he heard Blaine laugh. Above all, he just wanted Blaine to be relaxed. He wanted this to be  _good_.  
  
Maybe it was because Kurt regret his own first time. He didn’t exactly know. He just wanted to ensure that everything was perfect for Blaine.  
  
He unbuckled Blaine’s belt buckle and then the button of his pants, pausing and wondering to himself briefly if he should just tug Blaine’s underwear off as well. In the end he decided that that would be easiest and he pulled both garments down Blaine’s hips, off his legs, off his feet. He dropped them somewhere near the bed and then looked at Blaine in all of his naked glory. He had seen it before, in that classroom of course with slivers of light painted on his skin in a way that had made it glow, but the sight of it still left Kurt breathless.  
  
Kurt couldn’t help himself from reaching out and touching Blaine, just feeling his skin, trailing his hand from Blaine’s ribcage to his hip. Blaine looked nervous now, his hips stuttering forward instinctively when Kurt’s hand was near his cock, where Blaine needed him most.  
  
‘You’re so gorgeous,’ Kurt murmured, entranced. Kurt thought that it was a crime for Blaine to have to wear clothes every day. He looked best in his birthdaysuit.  
  
Blaine was wriggling his toes and he pushed himself up in a sitting position. His cock was straining against his belly already and it was leaking like a faucet. His balls were drawn tightly. Kurt licked his lips and was about to reach for it when Blaine gripped his wrist to pause him. Their eyes locked and Blaine licked his swollen lips before spreading his legs a bit further.  
  
‘Shouldn’t you take your clothes off as well, sir?’  
  
Kurt really didn’t have the heart to deny Blaine, not when Blaine called him  _that_. It still did things to Kurt.   
  
Kurt nodded and unbuttoned his cardigan, pulling his v-neck t-shirt over his head. He didn’t wait for Blaine to say anything and he just stood up and unbuckled his own belt and unzipped his jeans, pulling down his underwear and jeans in one go. His cock practically  _slapped_ against his own stomach and Blaine  _whimpered_ at the sight of it.  
  
‘Please,’ Blaine whispered and it was all the encouragement Kurt needed to press his body against Blaine’s and just  _feel_ his skin, something animal inside of him taking over. Blaine was looking at Kurt like he was the most beautiful creature Blaine had ever lied his eyes on and combined with their age difference it made Kurt feel so  _sexy_. So strong.  
  
Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt the moment he was close and pressed their bare chests together, his other snaking down their bodies and fisting their cocks together. Kurt moaned – Blaine’s fingers didn’t meet by far and Kurt had to wrap one of his own hands around their combined cocks too.  
  
Blaine, inexperienced as he was, was thrusting his hips up eagerly, impatiently, greedy like only a virgin could be.  
  
‘Slow down,’ Kurt chided him but Blaine ignored him. He locked his legs around Kurt’s waist instead and fucked up in their tight grip.  
  
‘Fuck me,’ Blaine whimpered, ‘please,  _please_ – fuck me, I want you in me so bad -’  
  
‘ _Blaine,_ ’ Kurt hissed in warning because it was so hard to try to be gentle when Blaine was talking to him like that. Blaine’s eyes locked on his and then the teen surprised him by kissing him hungrily. Their teeth clashed a couple of times and their tongues battled, their lips fought over something that Kurt didn’t quite get. He dug his thumbnail into Blaine’s cock and Blaine groaned. ‘You want me to fuck your pretty ass?’  
  
Blaine just moaned in reply.  
  
‘Do you want me to fuck your little cunt?’  
  
‘Y-yes, please, sir,’ Blaine stuttered. His heels were digging into the small of Kurt's back and Kurt groaned and kissed Blaine sloppily. The boy didn’t seem to mind. He seemed to be overcome with lust.  
  
‘Where’s your lube?’ Kurt murmured when he managed to tear his lips away from Blaine’s. Blaine blinked at him like he was speaking in a foreign language before he managed a jerking notion with his head.  
  
‘Top drawer of my nightstand underneath my bowties –  _hurry._ ’  
  
Kurt kissed Blaine again – fuck, it was hard to tear away from his lips when they were so delicious – and then opened Blaine’s nightstand. He took a moment to blink at the amount of bowties stashed in the drawer before he heard Blaine whine. He glanced over his shoulder and stared at Blaine in awe when the boy started jerking himself off eagerly, mewing and thrusting in his own hand.  
  
‘ _Oh_ ,’ Kurt gasped. He had to remind himself that Blaine had done this before, and he’d been stretching himself with a  _plug_ like this before. It was almost more than Kurt could take and he quickly wrapped his fingers around a small tube he found and all but leapt back on top of Blaine. Blaine gasped and then bit his lip when Kurt nuzzled their noses together.  
  
‘Legs spread. Now.’  
  
Blaine complied. His lips were quivering and Kurt stared at his flushed face for a moment before trailing his eyes down, down, down… Right to where Blaine´s cock was straining against his belly, right to where his balls were drawn tight… Right to his exposed little hole. Kurt could see it flexing, twitching every now and then, knowing what was to come and entirely greedy. Blaine’s thighs were trembling too and the boy whimpered when Kurt trailed a dry finger over his virgin entrance.  
  
‘Kurt,’ Blaine begged, and Kurt’s eyes snapped back up at him. He needed Blaine to say it. He needed to be  _sure_ that they won’t regret it later because Kurt swore to himself that as soon as he got started he wouldn’t be able to stop. Pulling away after eating Blaine out had been torture enough.  
  
‘Tell me,’ Kurt asked and Blaine blinked his dilated eyes at him, not seeming to understand at first.  
  
‘I want you to finger me,’ Blaine then whispered, shaky and vulnerable. Kurt squirted lube on his fingers and Blaine watched, no,  _stared_ at him. His gaze felt like a caress and it made Kurt’s skin crawl in an entirely right way. ‘I want you to f-finger me and then fuck me.’  
  
If it hadn’t been for that small stutter then Kurt would’ve thought that Blaine was entirely confident in this moment, in his own nudity. Undoubtedly he still had some need for modesty.  
  
They both chose to ignore it. Kurt pulled one of Blaine’s legs up and kissed his knee, draping it over his own waist. Blaine tilted his hips up without being asked to and his hole was exposed even more now, a bit darker than the rest of Blaine’s skin and still twitching hungrily.  
  
‘This,’ Kurt breathed and he teased Blaine’s rim before sinking his finger slowly,  _slowly_ into him and hearing Blaine keen, ‘is so  _hot._ ’  
  
And it was. Blaine was burning up from the inside and he was clenching down so  _hard_ on Kurt’s finger, and Kurt knew he was so ready for more.  
  
‘More,’ Blaine simply whined and Kurt complied, adding a second and a third finger, pumping them in and out of Blaine. He watched as Blaine tried to fuck himself on them and he couldn’t help but  _growl._  
  
‘Look at you,’ Kurt breathed and Blaine must’ve taken it seriously because he opened one tea colored eye and stared at Kurt, and then looked down his own body, where he most likely couldn’t even see Kurt’s fingers disappearing in him. But Kurt could. He could see how tightly Blaine was wrapped around him, how whenever Blaine accidentally clenched it  _crushed_ Kurt’s fingers together. ‘I’ve never seen anyone so desperate to get their ass fucked.’  
  
And he hadn’t. Kurt wasn’t extremely experienced, he had had sex about 3 times before and he had topped once, but…‘You’re just moaning like a whore.’ The words slipped out of Kurt’s mouth so easily and they weren't hateful. Kurt knew that he sounded awestruck, and he  _was_.  
  
Blaine was squirming and whined petulantly when Kurt pulled his fingers out. He lifted Blaine’s other leg and Blaine instantly tightened both his legs around Kurt’s waist, his arms reaching out, wanting to hold Kurt by the shoulders too and clinging to him like a little koala bear.  
  
Kurt leaned down and let him.  
  
‘C-call me that again,’ Blaine asked, taking him by surprise. Kurt paused. The head of his hard cock nudged against Blaine’s entrance, slick with lube.  
  
‘Whore?’ Kurt asked. Blaine bit his bottom lip and although he whimpered at the sound of the word, it wasn’t what he had been wanting to hear. Kurt’s mind quickly ran over all the things he had called Blaine, the things he had said until –  
  
‘Sweetheart,’ Kurt said slowly. There was a look of genuine  _happiness_ in Blaine’s eyes at that and it made Kurt smile, his tense shoulders relaxing underneath Blaine’s hands. ‘Are you ready?’  
  
‘Yeah,’ Blaine replied. He looked so trusting, so open. Kurt nodded and he watched Blaine’s expression carefully, caressing his face with his knuckles.  
  
Kurt started pushing forward. A look of discomfort crossed Blaine’s features but Kurt didn’t notice it very much – instead he tried to focus on keeping from just shoving himself  _inside_ the boy, tried to take it slow and keep from hurting him. It was like Blaine's body was trying to crush him yet when Kurt pushed past that first tight ring of muscles it seemed like Blaine was sucking him down like his hungry throat, eager to milk him dry.  
  
‘Kurt,’ Blaine whined, hiding his face in the crook of Kurt’s neck, ‘ _fuck._ ’  
  
‘I’m trying,’ Kurt admitted with a strained smile. He kept pushing until his hips were flush against Blaine’s body and then he was deep inside the boy and he just couldn’t get over how  _right_ this felt.  
  
Kurt released a soft moan and couldn’t stop himself from rocking his hips back and forth, coaxing Blaine’s hole more open, wider. It remained almost impossibly tight.  
  
‘Blaine, you’re so perfect,’ Kurt mumbled, his hands sliding over Blaine’s body, feverish and needy and stupid with  _want_. ‘So gorgeous, and you just give it to me like this, you give your pretty ass up to me -’  
  
‘Please, please  _move_ ,’ Blaine choked, his hole flexing and fluttering around Kurt’s cock. Kurt groaned. His hips moved almost on their own accord and itt was so hard to keep from giving in to his instincts and just start  _fucking_ into Blaine already.  
  
‘Just – just hold still honey.  _Breathe,_ ’ Kurt tried to console Blaine and he cradled the boy's head to his chest. His fingers were shaking. He was just in so deep.  
  
‘Fuck breathing,’ Blaine groaned. He fucked his hips up against Kurt and Kurt gasped, sinking his teeth down in Blaine’s neck to keep from moaning so hard. Encouraged by Blaine’s attitude, Kurt pulled back until only the slick head of his cock remained inside of Blaine’s greedy hole, and then rammed right back inside.  
  
Blaine practically  _howled._  
  
Kurt repeated this until he set up a brutal, punishing pace, Blaine clutching his shoulders and mumbling incoherent obscenities and whining and whimpering. Kurt watched himself ride in and out of Blaine’s body and he realized he felt  _strong_ like this. He was completely losing control over himself.  
  
‘Oh God  _yes_ ,  _Kurt_ , so good – so big in me,’ Blaine whined, his eyes shut in bliss, his back arching and his heels digging into the small of Kurt’s back in a way that encouraged Kurt to only fuck him harder.  
  
‘You have a whore mouth,’ Kurt sneered. He was sweating – his armpits were prickling with it, his hair in a disarray. Blaine just whimpered in reply and tried to spread his legs further. Kurt gripped one of Blaine’s ass cheeks and dug his nails into it. ‘This is  _mine._ Your ass is mine, Blaine – mine to fuck, mine to look at.’  
  
‘Yes, yes - yours, it’s yours, just don’t  _stop_ ,’ Blaine whined. He wrapped his fingers around his cock and started jerking himself off roughly. His chest was heaving up and down and Kurt learned down to suck at a spot on Blaine’s neck, marking him.  
  
‘Yeah? Are you going to let me use it whenever I want?’  
  
‘ _Yes!_ ’ Blaine sobbed and Kurt paused, making Blaine’s nails trail over his back, pulling him close. He was still trying to fuck himself on Kurt’s cock, his hips making inexperienced movements that made Kurt’s skin crawl. One day, he told himself, he was going to let Blaine ride him. Bounce on his cock and fuck himself stupid on it. ‘Kurt, I need-’  
  
Blaine cut himself off with a choked, surprised moan when Kurt suddenly snapped his hips forward, his eyes wide and dilated and staring into Kurt’s eyes. Kurt licked his lips hungrily and wrapped his fingers around Blaine’s, around the boy’s cock.  
  
‘You wanna come?’ he said and Blaine nodded, whimpering, so  _alive_ underneath him, ‘you want to come with my cock in your ass?’  
  
‘Kurt, I can’t -’  
  
‘Yes you can. You know why? Because deep down you’re a slut, Blaine Anderson,’ Kurt said, his thrusts emphasizing his every word, ‘you know it. You made yourself come thinking of my cock before. You  _want_ it.’  
  
Blaine’s mouth opened and closed but he didn’t seem to be capable of forming words. Kurt didn’t blame him. He kissed Blaine’s mouth and then dug his thumb into Blaine’s slit.  
  
Blaine’s orgasm took them both by surprise.  
  
He gasped and his back arched beautifully, his mouth opened in a silent scream while the muscles in his neck strained. His entrance clutched Kurt's cock in the process, pulsing and Kurt choked back a moan. He started fucking up into the tight grip, selfishly chasing after his own orgasm now. Blaine’s body grew lax beneath him and Blaine released a pained little moan.  
  
‘Almost,’ Kurt panted and Blaine shakily leaned up and nipped at Kurt’s bottom lip. The boy's hand slid down almost shyly but Kurt didn't have it in him to feel amused when Blaine gripped his ass and spread it - cool air hitting Kurt's entrance. His eyes widened when Blaine's finger pressed against Kurt's hole. Kurt came, and he completely filled Blaine up with come and collapsed next to him, mindful to keep from crushing Blaine’s body beneath his own. 

  
His head was spinning and his heart was racing in his chest, and he just managed a hum when Blaine finally rolled over and pressed his face in Kurt’s chest, sighing happily. There was a sense of  _tranquility_ that overcame Kurt and he wanted nothing more than to just fall asleep. 

  
But he didn’t do so.

  
He forced himself to blink his eyes open and he took a deep breath through his nose. His body still throbbed pleasurably and he vaguely hoped Blaine wouldn't be too sore tomorrow. Maybe Kurt should massage him. Maybe Blaine would like that... Kurt figured he owed him at least that. He already went through enough at home with his parents forbidding him to do the things he liked most.  
  
Kurt glanced at the awards and trophees and wondered to himself if maybe they were so clean not because Blaine polished them, but because Blaine's mom did. 

‘Blaine,’ Kurt murmured as they lied panting, ‘why don’t your parents like it when you bake?’   
  
Blaine paused from where he had been trailing absent patterns on Kurt’s skin. He was sticky - they both were. Blaine's come was splattered over his stomach. Kurt's eyes temporarily strayed to the pearly bead of Blaine's essence that had shot up all the way to his chest. He resisted the urge to lick it off.   
  
‘You remembered,’ Blaine mumbled in vague awe. Kurt nodded and looked back into his eyes again with a soft smile. Blaine's hair was so messy. He liked it like this, liked it better than when Blaine styled it but he loved that he had the privilege of being the only person to have ever seen Blaine like this. Hopefully, he'd be the only person to ever see this side of Blaine.   
  
‘Of course I do. I remember everything you tell me.’   
  
Blaine seemed flustered at that. His lips moved and he looked like he wanted to say that this simply was too personal, but he surprised Kurt by explaining. ‘They think I’m too girly already for being gay, so they don’t want me to make it worse.’   
  
Kurt gasped and Blaine smiled a sad little smile that Kurt wished to never see again. It made Kurt sad to think that that couldn't be. There would always be things, issues, people who hurt Blaine.   
  
‘Cooper lets me cook all the time though. He’s great. He doesn’t mind I'm gay and he’s around the house a lot because my parents are on business trips so often. He actually tells me to cook most of the time cause whenever he cooks we end up eating take-out.’ A worried little frown formed on Blaine’s face until Kurt reached out and touched him. ‘I guess he’s not as perfect as he seems.’  
  
Kurt remembered the way Blaine had reacted to Kurt calling Cooper handsome and he felt like he needed to reassure the boy. Obviously he was insecure, even though Kurt thought he was perfect. ‘I don’t care about him. I care about  _you.'_  
  
Caressing the side of Blaine's face, Kurt added;  _'_ And you could bake me cookies as often as you’d like.’ The frown slowly disappeared from Blaine’s face.   
  
‘Really?’ Blaine asked in childlike awe. Kurt hummed and pressed a kiss against his forehead. Blaine's soft hair tickled his nose and he wrinkled up his nose.  
  
‘Really,’ he confirmed. ‘Now let’s go take a shower, we smell.’   
  
Blaine moved a bit on top of him, biting his lip. Kurt followed the movement carefully. He didn't want to sound like a Christian Grey wannabe, but he really did think that it was sexy.   
  
‘…Together?’ Blaine whispered. Kurt by now knew that look in his eyes all too well and he couldn’t help but want to repeat their earlier activities all over again. From the feeling of Blaine’s hardening cock, Blaine agreed with him.   
  
‘Yes,’ Kurt breathed. Blaine smiled and got up, wincing with every step he took. As Kurt studied Blaine’s ass, at how red and  _abused_ it looked, how Kurt’s own come was trickling down Blaine’s thighs, he learned three things. One, when he was going to go home, he would be sore himself as well. Two, Blaine shouldn’t ever be allowed to wear clothes again.   
  
Three?   
  
Blaine turned around and almost shyly kissed Kurt, smiling at him and hugging him underneath the showerhead.  
  
They were going to find a way to make this work. There was no way that Kurt would let Blaine get away.

 

 


End file.
